mysisterthevampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Switched
Switched is a novel written by a fiction mill Working Partners ltd using the pen name Sienna Mercer. It is the first book in the My Sister the Vampire ''series. Summary Switched follows main character, Olivia Abbott, who has just moved to a new town called Franklin Grove. Shortly after settling into the eccentric small town Olivia meets a goth girl named Ivy Vega. After taking refuge together in a bathroom, running from school bullies, they deduce that they are identical twin sisters and shenanigans ensue. Plot This book starts with the protagonist, Olivia Abbott, moving to a new town Franklin Grove. Having a bit of trouble fitting into the very fashion-divided students at her first day of school, Olivia is cornered by The Beasts, a group of four greasy Goth boys, who threaten her. She is rescued by a gith girl named Ivy Vega, who Olivia had met eariler in the day. Ivy, hit with a powerful wave of nausea after the encounter, rushes off, leaving Olivia feeling like she overstepped in trying to befriend her. In P.E. class, Olivia meets her new gym teacher, Ms. Barnett, who's also the school cheerleading coach. She also meets and befriends Charlotte Brown and her two best friends, Katie and Allison. Later at lunch, the three girls invite Olivia to sit at their lunch table. Olivia reluctantly agrees as she had been hoping to sit with Camilla, a new friend she made earlier in the day, instead. Charlotte explains the "rules" of Franklin Grove Middle School, which mostly just revolves around her, the cheerleading captainship, and the color pink (which they all love). As Ivy and her friends pass by their table, Charlotte makes a snide remark. Ivy remains silent walking past the group. Olivia is shocked by the rude remark and speaks out but Charlotte dismisses her saying, "the walking dead don't ''have feelings!" Later in science class, Ivy's annoyed that Olivia had seemingly befriended Charlotte. Instead, Olivia comes up to Ivy's table and apologizes for Charlotte's insults. Ivy and Oliva end up chatting about how petty Charlotte and decide to be lab partners. While working on the lab experiment, Ivy notices the dark emerald ring on Olivia's middle finger, a piculuar observation as it's identical to the ring Ivy wears on her neck. This is significant because this ring was the only thing left to her by her birth parents after they gave Ivy up for adoption. After class, Ivy pulls Olivia aside to the bathroom to ask about the ring. After some disscusion and closer inspection past two contrasting fashion choices, they realise they are identical twins. As the story progresses, Olivia and Ivy bond and develop a strong kinship. They start pulling stunts with their secret twin-ness and decide to switch places, sometimes for the fun of it, but also to fill in for eachother's places in times of need. Even thought they are identical because of how contrasting the way the two dress and act, none of their friends or family are privy to them having swithced. Swaping everything from makeup to clothes and learning how to talk and act like each other. Their eating habits are a bit of problem as Ivy eat a lot of food containing blood or raw meats and absolutely no garlic, and Olivia's vegetarian who loves garlic. The hardest part of switching identities is trying to fit in with the types of people the girls normally hang out with. Olivia and Ivy face many other challenges as well after they meet: planning the All Hallows Hall (with Olivia pretending to be Ivy, who gets chosen as the head of decorations), Olivia badly wanting to make the Franklin Grove Middle School cheerleading squad (with Ivy pretending to be Olivia at the practices before the actual tryouts), Ivy really wanting to go out with Brendan Daniels, her long-time crush (they start dating at the end of the book and are officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend by the second book), and the two telling Ivy's best friend, Sophia, about the newly-discovered fact that they're definitely long-lost twin sisters. Everything seems to go fine until Ivy finally tells Olivia that she's a vampire and proves so, and that Sophia and most of the other Goths in Franklin Grove are actually vampires, while the rest of the goths are "bunnies" just like Olivia. Olivia's obviously a little scared when Ivy explains the existence of vampires, but starts getting used to it (the girls also question how they could be siblings if one of them is a vampire and the other's a human). Trivia *Olivia does make the FGMS-cheerleading squad, but Charlotte ends up becoming the captain, which Olivia's okay with (she felt it was only fair since Charlotte had been on the squad longer than she had). *When Ivy confessed to Olivia that she's a vampire, she explains that most of the stuff humans think they know about vampires are actually just myths. For example: **Vampires actually have reflections. **Vampires eat and drink other things besides meat and blood. They still need to drink blood in order to survive, but they eat normal foods too (like the foods that humans eat). ***Ivy also revealed to Olivia that vampires haven't actually sucked blood from humans since the 1600s, when they burned half the vampire population at the stake. **Vampires aren't actually immortal, but they live for a really long time. ***Ivy and Sophia explain to Olivia that vampires age at the same rate humans do until the vampires reach adulthood (around the age of eighteen), and then they start aging really slowly (Sophia revealed to Olivia that her father is 212-years-old). ****One of the keys to their longevity is Rapid Self Healing (RSH for short). For example, if a vampire gets a cut or something, they heal almost instantly. *Two of the few "myths" about vampires that are true is that garlic actually kills vampires and that vampires actually sleep in coffins. **In the second book, Ivy and Sophia explain to Olivia that vampires upgrade their coffins like humans upgrade their cell phones, and that most funeral homes are run by vampires (so the showrooms for their coffins are multipurpose). *Other stuff about vampires: **Vampire skin is very pale and sensitive, so they have to wear a special sunscreen to protect it from the sun. **Vampires have unusual eye colors, as Ivy revealed to Olivia that she was a vampire, the first thing she did was pull out her contact lenses, revealing that her natural eye color is actually violet. Even for vampires, violet is a very rare eye color, and that two of the more common eye colors for vampires are bright yellow and luminous green (vampires also have to wear special contacts to protect their eyes from the sun). **Vampires have superhuman strength, speed and agility. *Right after Olivia found out about the existence of vampires, she starts getting freaked out about who else at their school besides the Goth kids are vampires. But after seeing a menu for their school cafeteria menu that said the day's special was crab salad, it made Olivia realize that vampires are basically just like humans, similar to how crabs and lobsters are different types of crustaceans, but are still basically the same thing. Category:Books